Nichijou
by nyaneenia
Summary: (extra chapter) Semua laki-laki Kelas E mendapatkan Coklat Valentine. Kecuali, Karma dan Okajima. /KaruRi chapter 159 manga based/.
1. Hujan

**Nichijou,** Terinspirasi dari Assassination Classroom live action. Standard warning applied, all characters belongs to Matsui Yusei.

 **Summary:** "Hujan turun di saat yang tidak tepat, huh?" kalimat menjadi awalan mereka hari itu. (taking drabble/ficlet request!)

.

Rio menatap ke arah langit yang telah di dominasi dengan awan kelabu hujan. Rintik- rintik air jatuh ke bumi dengan derasnya. Sesekali rerintikan hujan itu di sertai dengan kilat dan gemuruh yang lumayan kencang. Bukannya menghindari jendela, Rio malah anteng dan setia berada di dekat jendela, memandangi lapangan kosong yang berair. Akibatnya, surai pirangnya menjadi sedikit lepek, dan bajunya sedikit basah. Ia sedikit menggigil kedinginan di buatnya. Ia menempelkan pelipis kanannya di kusen jendela, dan menyentuh wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia kurang senang, terlihat dari kerutan kecil yang ia buat di dahi.

Dibelakang gadis itu, teman sekelasnya sibuk menata meja dan peralatan mereka. Sang wali kelas, Koro- sensei berjanji untuk memberikan pelajaran tambahan sebagai bekal ulangan semester mereka.

"Bagi murid yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi pada satu mata pelajaran, mendapatkan hak spesial dari sensei, yaitu dapat menghacurkan salah satu tentakelku!" ucapnya waktu itu disertai dengan tawa khasnya. Perjanjian itulah yang membuat para murid semangat dan menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar habis- habisan.

Karma yang dari tadi hanya mondar- mandir mengitari kelas dengan tidak jelasnya, melihat punggung Rio yang sedang menghadap ke jendela. Ia mendekatinya, lalu ikut memasang wajah tidak senang. Tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk menopang wajahnya.

Rio melirik kecil pada sesosok pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Rupanya Karma juga melirik padanya. Ia segera melepas pandangannya dari pemuda yang memiliki manik tembaga itu.

Satu kalimat yang di serukan dengan suara baritone yang datar memasuki indra pendengarannya, dan pasti itu suara Karma.

"Tiba- tiba hujan deras di saat bukan waktu nya, 'huh?"

Rio melepaskan pelipis dari kusen jendela dan menatap Karma sejenak. Pemuda itu masih asik menatapi tetesan air yang jatuh ke tanah. Mungkin juga ia melamun. Rio kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ah, iya, karena itulah aku jadi basah dan lembab." Ujarnya. Ia dapat meraskan pandangan Karma beralih ke arahnya.

"Rambutmu juga terlihat lepek." Rio mengangguk.

"Yaaa, aku paling tidak suka hujan," ujarnya dan kembali menempelkan pelipisnya di kusen jendela. "Karena itu membuat semuanya lembab,"

Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan pindah ke sisi jendela yang berlawanan dari Rio. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap awan hujan.

"Tapi 'kan, hujan tidak selamanya buruk,"

"Apa yang tidak buruknya?"

"Pengairan pertanian, cadangan air di musim kering, pengganti _watering can_ kalau malas menyiram tanaman, seperti itulah," jawabnya asal sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangan ke arah luar, mewadahi tiap tetes yang jatuh tepat di tangannya.

Rio tertawa kecil. "Hei, kau itu kelas tiga sekolah menengah, carilah jawaban yang lebih bermutu,"

Karma mendelik. "Contohnya?"

Gadis yang di tanya gelagapan. "Yaa begitulah,"

"Cih, lihat, sekarang jawaban siapa yang lebih bermutu," ujarnya, sambil tetap mewadahi tetesan air hujan yang kini sudah penuh di tangannya-sehingga meluber.

"Huh, iya, iya, kau deh, 'Tuan-yang-sedikit-bermutu' terserahlah,"

Karma mendelik dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya lagi yang belum menyentuh air. Dengan berlagak menjadi dukun (dengan cara komat-kamit baca mantra asal yang mampir ke otaknya karena tertular Hazama Kirara, si calon dukun kelas), ia menyipratkan air hujan di tangannya sedikit- demi sedikit ke wajah rivalnya.

"Dengan air bermantra ini, kau ku ikat dengan segala doa para pelajar yang ingin otaknya menjadi lebih cerdas, tidak lamban, rajin, ramah tamah, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung." Ujar Karma dengan nada serius-yang gagal, karena ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

Rio melongo dan cepat- cepat memukul Karma sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara, tangan kirinya mewadahi air hujan guna menyiprat balik Karma.

"Karma! Stop! Oi! Baju ku makin basah –sial"

Karma tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan perang air hujan dengan Rio. Paras cantiknya yang tadi tertekuk, kembali terbuka lagi.

Sementara, Nagisa yang berada di dekat mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang seperti anak kecil. Ia mengambil ancang- ancang berteriak.

"Rio-san, Karma-kun! Koro-sensei sebentar lagi datang! Kembali ke kursi masing- masing! Kalian bisa melanjutkan acara pacarannya nanti!"

Mendengar teriakan pemuda berhelai biru muda itu, Karma dan Rio langsung berhenti dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai langit itu.

.

.

A/n: maaf futari! Belum lanjut sampe sekarang. Tadinya futari udah diketik, tapi temanya pas Rio ultah. Mau di post tapi udh basi –kan galucu bgtyha. Higs higs.

Reviewnya minna~


	2. Kebenaran?

**Nichijou,** Terinspirasi dari Assassination Classroom live action. Standard warning applied, all characters belongs to Matsui Yusei.

 **Summary:** Mulai dari Kayano yang keceplosan, hingga Kirara Hazama dengan kemampuannya mengatakan (yang sepertinya, benar) apa yang ia lihat dari mata Rio tentang Karma.

.

Rio berjalan jinjit dan mendekati Kayano perlahan yang sedang termenung di kusen jendela. Ada bantal empuk di tangannya. Ketika sudah dekat, tanpa ragu ia melemparkan bantal ke arah punggung Kayano.

" _Ittai_!"

Kayano mengambil bantal yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya, dan melemparnya asal. Sepertinya mengenai Kurahanshi. Entahlah.

Mereka semua berkumpul di satu titik, dan bermalas-malsan disana. Padahal tadi sudah ada yang mengajak mandi, tapi tak digubris.

"Hei, kalau pelatihan ini berlangsung, mungkin kita benar-benar bisa membunuhnya!" seru Rio dengan niatan membakar semangat temannya.

"Dan kita akan mendapatkan 10 miliyar!" tambah Meg.

Rio berteriak girang dan merebahkan diri ke kasur lipat. Kepalanya di posisikan di paha Kayano. "Kita hanya akan bermain sepanjang hidup kitaa!" cewek-cewek kelas E pun berteriak kegirangan.

Bitch- _sensei_ yang dari tadi sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_ di depan cermin-portabel dengan pinggiran lampu berceletuk.

"Pembunuhan tidak sesederhana seperti yang kalian pikirkan, gadis-gadis." Seketika para gadis menutup mulutnya diam. "Pembunuh professional melatih dirinya sendiri."

"Wow, Bitch- _sensei_ bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna." Ucap Kayano yang langsung diekori tawa kompak para gadis dan amukan Bitch- _sensei_.

"Hoi! Jangan begitu! Untuk kali ini aku tidak main-main tau!"

"Sudah, sudah," Megu berusaha melerai sebelum Bitch- _sensei_ kembali mengamuk dengan lebih dahsyat. Rio sepertinya mendapatkan topik pembicaraan, dan langsung duduk. "Kita ubah topik ini. Cari yang lain, seperti tentang –cowok misalnya? Diantara semua cowok yang ada di kelas E, siapa yang kau suka?"

Para gadis saling melirik satu sama lain dengan jenaka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang pura-pura batuk dan saling melempar cie-cie-an.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? jadi kalaian semua sudah memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing?" Bitch- _sensei_ turun dari kursi tingginya dan ikut duduk lesehan –ditemani bantal gadis kelas E. "Aku ingin mendengar cerita kalian! Eh, tapi, sebutkan dulu siapa laki-laki yang kalian sukai!" Profesor Bitch memberi titah. Para gadis menjerit tertahan.

"Hei! Sst! Jangan berisik! Kalau kalian tidak mau memberi tahunya, akan aku tunjuk paksa. Kalau kalian tidak mau menjawabnya, kupastikan di pertemuan bahasa inggris kita bibirmu takkan selamat." Kalimat terakhir guru itu sukses membuat seluruh ruangan itu sunyi. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, yang pertama aku mau…" ekor matanya dikerlingkan kanan-kiri. "Kayano!"

"Kyaaa! Ciee Kayano-chan!" Rio berteriak sendiri kegirangan. "Ayo beritahu kepada _sensei_ yang sebenarnya!"

Yada mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nakamura-san kau terlalu bersemangat. Padahal 'kan kita sudah tau kalau Kayano-san menyukai Nagisa-kun. Itu sudah jelas 'kan?"

Seketika wajah gadis berhelai toska itu memerah. "Mou! Apa-apaan sih! Aku kan tidak pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukai Nagisa! Aku hanya memberitahukan hal itu pada Hinano-chan! Jangan fitnah!"

Ups

"…"

"…"

–keceplosan.

"WAAAH! ITU BUKAN SEKEDAR GOSIP! KITA MENDAPATKAN PENGAKUANNYA DARI ORANGNYA LANGSUNG!" teriak gadis kelas E serempak. Kayano baru sadar kalau sebenarnya teman-teman sekelas berusaha menyudutkannya, dan mengorek informasi sedalam-dalamnya tentang orang yang disukai.

Ruang kelas yang berisikan gadis kelas E, yang tadinya adem ayem, berubah menjadi berisik. Penuh dengan teriakan tertahan. Bahkan Bitch- _sensei_ butuh 5 menit untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Sudah! Jangan berisik! Langsung saja aku lanjutkan. Hmm, jadi, aku ingin…" guru bahasa inggris kelas E memasang seringaian di wajahnya, dan seisi kelas berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Mereka semua sudah tahu maksud dari seringaian itu.

Bitch- _sensei_ mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kau! Rio! Siapa yang kau suka!"

Ya kembali lagi. Kelas penuh dengan jeritan tertahan –namun kali ini ditambah dengan gelak tawa Kayano mengejek Rio.

Rio, objek yang ditanya hanya berpikir dalam diam. Ia terlihat seriuuus sekali.

"Wah, Rio kau memikirkannya terlalu serius~" ucap Kayano manja. "Jadi memang benar-benar ada ya? Yang kau suka?"

Gadis surai pirang itu menggeleng. "Justru karena tidak ada, aku bingung mau jawab apa." Jawabnya.

"Eeeh? Tidak mungkin!" ujar Kayano cepat. "Kupikir kau menyukai Karma-kun, loh, Rio!"

"Haahh?" sekarang malah Rio yang berteriak. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu!"

"Habisnya! Waktu itu kau asik sekali bermain air hujan dengan Karma!"

"Oh ya? Yang mana?" Rio berusaha mengingat kejadian yang lalu. "Yang mana sih –oh yang itu. Yaampun itu hanya bermain biasa!"

Kelas E kembali berkoor 'eh' panjang.

"Tapi-tapi-tapi," Hazama kirara tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelah Rio. Gadis itu langsung terbelak dan mengelus dadanya.

"Sepasang matamu tak bisa berbohong. Matamu mengisyaratkan kenyamanan jika bersama dengannya."

"Eh?" Rio bingung. "Nyaman? _Well_ kalau itu sih... mungkin, ya?"

Dukun kelas E tersenyum. "Ah. Sepertinya, perasaan nyaman itu akan terus bertambah jika kau selalu dekat dengannya." Ujar Hazama. "Kami menantikannya loh,"

Rio terdiam, sementara Kayano membalas mengusilinya –dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi denga jari plus cie-ciean.

.

.

 **Ch. 2 end**

Hiyaaa chapter kali ini ngga ada KaruRi-nya yhaa. Dan mohon maaf request Maicchi-chan belum kupenuhi ;3; aku buat ini biar nyambung sama request-an mu, wahai *coret*keripik*coret* Maicchi-chan! #sayalaper

Anyway, chapter 3 udah setengah jalan kok ;3 doakan cepat selesai~


	3. Valentine (Extra Chapter)

**Nichijou,** Terinspirasi dari Assassination Classroom live action. Standard warning applied, all characters belongs to Matsui Yusei.

 **Summary:** (extra chapter) Semua laki-laki Kelas E mendapatkan Coklat Valentine. Kecuali, Karma dan Okajima. /KaruRi chapter 159 manga based/.

 **a/n** ini extra chapter, jadi tidaks based on la-nya. Khusus yang ini chap. 159 manga okay;) yang ndak baca manga plus gamau kena spoiler langsung back yaapps. Dan kalo ada typo/segala macam mohon dimaafkan karena ini ngetik ngebut.

SINI MAICCHI KALO MAU BEGAL NYANEE –REQUEST MU SETENGAH JALAN. INI MALAH BIKIN EXTRA CHAPTER.

.

Kayano mengulurkan kedua tangannya, untuk memberikan sebuah coklat valentine pada Nagisa. "Terima kasih… karena sudah menemaniku selama ini,"

Nagisa sedikit protes dengan ucapan terima kasih Kayano, namun gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Di tambah dengan kalimat penyemangat untuk ujiannya. Tangannya dilambai kecil dan kakinya melangkah keluar kelas.

Di luar, iris toskanya melihat Karma dan Rio sedang berjongkok di dekat jendela kelas. Kayano melempar senyuman miring dan pergi pulang. Sepasang _gold orbs_ Karma memperhatikan punggung terlapis mantel musim dingin Kayano yang makin menjauh.

"Gadis yang tangguh. Ia mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi orang lain. Seperti Yukimura- _sensei_."

Rio menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding kelas E. "Ah, iya memang. Karena itu aku tidak bisa merebutnya."

Karma menoleh ke Rio. "Apa?"

"Tidak." Ucapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, hampir semua anak laki-laki kelas E mendapatkan coklat ya.." Rio mencari topik pembicaraan. "Bahkan guru kita juga mendapatkannya."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Maehara kejar-kejaran dengan Okano untuk mendapatkan coklat, Sugino dari Kanzaki, Chiba dari Hayami, Isogai dari Kataoka, Hazama memberi kepada Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu dan Itona…"

Rio terkekeh. "Yang tidak mendapat coklat sepertinya Okajima ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka si dungu Terasaka mendapat coklat." Canda Karma. "Bagaimana dengan Sugaya?"

"Oh, aku memberikannya." Jawab Rio santai. "Ada apa?"

Karma terdiam sejenak. Menggeleng kecil. "Oh. Jadi dua orang yang tidak mendapatkan coklat."

"Dua?" Rio menegapkan punggungnya. "Okajima kau hitung dua?"

"Lah, 'kan aku tidak dapat coklat." Pemuda itu menjawab datar.

"Hah?" sepasang iris senada langit musim panas terbelak. "Lah, tadi, sewaktu kita menemani Kayano melihat valentine yang lain –kau menunjukan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati –dan kau bilang itu dari Okuda?"

"Hah?" Karma berbalik mengatakan 'hah'. "Makanya simak dengan baik saat orang berbicara! Coklat itu dicampur dengan racun! Aku memintanya membuat itu untuk ku berikan ke Terasaka!"

"Oh." Rio memberi jarak lebih dari Karma. "Kau sekarang penyuka laki-laki." Sambungnya (sok) inosen.

"Bukan itu maksudnya!"

Gadis pemilik surai pirang itu tergelak. "Aku bercanda Karma! Jangan menanggapinya terlalu serius! Atau jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah 'belok' yaa?" Rio kembali tergelak.

Ingin rasanya Karma menyumpal mulut Rio dengan sesuatu –jaket yang ia pakai lalu digulung misalnya. Namun ia hanya membawa satu jaket –dan cuaca sedang dingin.

Rio yang selesai tertawa langsung merangkak mendekati Karma. Ia memberi sedikit jarak, lalu duduk dengan kedua kaki di tekuk. Tangannya menyelusup masuk ke dalam jaket rajut kuningnnya –mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran mini yang sewarna dengan warna rambut Karma. Dengan tambahan motif tartan di bagian tutupnya, dan pita kuning sebagai pemanis.

Gadis itu menimang-nimang kotak kecil yang ia pegang.

"Aaah. Aku punya coklat buatan sendiri… tadinya sih mau kumakan, tapi.." Rio dengan jenaka melirik ke arah Karma. Pemuda itu juga melirik ke arahnya.

"–ada pemuda kesepian yang tidak mendapatkan coklat. Eh wajar karena dia 'belok' sih." Gadis itu menyambung kalimatnya dengan kata-kata yang sedikit menjijikan bagi Karma di bagian akhirnya.

"–karena Nakamura Rio adalah gadis yang baik hati, ia bersedia memberikan coklat yang rasanya setara dengan coklat di opera. Atau coklat Swiss." Rio menjulurkan tangannya ke Karma.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau. Gadis. Yang. Kelewat. Narsis." Komentar Karma. " _Ittadakimasu_."

Pemuda itu membuka kotak kecil berisikan coklat dari Rio. Sebelumnya, ia mengamati empat butir coklat dengan irisan _almond on the top_. Rio risih melihat coklat buatannya terlihat diremehkan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku dengan sukarela akan menghabiskannya."

"Oh, tidak perlu repot." Ucap Karma. "Aku hanya takut ada sianida di sini. Itu saja."

"Hei hei." Rio menggeleng. "Kalau aku tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya, tentu saja sudah kucampurkan." Candanya. Ia menyomot satu coklat Karma.

"Hei! Ini kan sudah menjadi milikku!"

Rio menjilati bibirnya. "Sebagai bukti kalau coklatku tidak beracun. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar kalau coklatku enak! Aaah –Karma bagi satu lagi!"

"Haah?" Karma kembali ber'hah' ria. "Apa itu artinya kau sama sekali belum mencicipi coklat ini?" Rio berusaha keras menyomot sebutir coklat –sia-sia karena Karma selalu menepisnya. "Jangan! Nanti tinggal tiga!"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hanya kucicipi sedikiiiit sekali. Itu tidak dihitung sebagai mencicipi." Ujarnya. "Lagipula, kau sampai sebegitunya demi coklatku ya? Hahaha! Besok akan kubawakan lagi deh. Janji."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Ia mengunyak sebutir coklatnya.

"Aku tahu pasti kau meminta kue di Opera untuk white day, kan."

"Eeeeeh? Ketahuan?"


End file.
